Transit agencies typically issue traditional paper tickets that may be validated once a rider boards a bus, train, or other transportation mode operated by the transit agency. The widespread use of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, has provided an additional platform on which transit tickets may be issued. However, the technology for implementing such mobile transit tickets may be costly, unreliable, and inefficient.
The inventors have recognized these problems and developed a transit ticket system including a mobile computing device configured to (i) download a mobile ticketing application from a ticket management server, the mobile ticketing application including a graphical data sheet, a ticket dictionary, and ticket strings, (ii) receive ticket rendering instructions from the ticket management server in response to completion of a ticket purchase process via the mobile computing device, and (iii) render for display an active ticket on the mobile computing device with data stored on the mobile computing device based on the ticket rendering instructions, the graphical data sheet, ticket dictionary, and ticket strings in response to an activation input command. In this way, the local application is able to render and present the ticket for use regardless of the mobile device's connectivity with the ticket management server. As a result, the user can use the ticket in offline locations, including tunnels, out-of-range locations, etc.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.